Untamed
by seraphon
Summary: Captured by aliens, Jess seeks a way home, but it comes in a price that may cost her life. Excplicit scenes! Not for the squirmish!
1. Chapter 1

Jess stirred slightly from her slumber waking to the soft breeze on her face, her vision blurry as she focused her vision on a light blinking recessed in the roof. Slowly rising from her position, Jess's body trembled from whatever drugs were flowing through her system. Her head felt top heavy and the urge to vomit suddenly overwhelmed. Cradling her body and leaning her head back she felt that breeze again. Focusing her eyes more, she took note of her surroundings. A dark rusted like metal cell with a light and a vent to keep her company. Looking more intensely, she focused on the door.

It was a heavy solid door, intricately patterned and gave a foreboding presence in the cell as a soft light glowed under the door, beckoning her to come outside for freedom. But where was she? She had no idea.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the events that lead her here. She remembered jogging through the park in the evening. She concentrated harder on her breathing and slowly released a breath as the memory of being struck by something and falling to the ground. The memory faded to darkness and remembered feeling helpless and then the presence of someone was standing near. Opening her eyes, she took a longer look around as the realisation of the matter stuck her. She had been abducted. Jess let out a whimpering cry before covering her mouth as if giving away her position.

Feeling over her body for bruises or tell-tale signs of rape, Jess found nothing. Sighing relief yet fearing what was to come, Jess stood in front of the door that stopped her from escaping and yelled for help.

Nothing. Her voice echoed outside around the area, bouncing off walls she could not see.

Jess got down to her knees and called out through the gap between the door and the floor. She could see other cells down the hall…

Backing away from the door, she sat and thought about her situation. Where there others trapped here as well?

A voice rang out to her, muffled and pleading. Jess rushed back to the door and called back to them. More voices rang out. But they were muffled, broken and so far away. She slumped back to the floor and the tears rolled down her face. She tasted them, the warm salt stinging her dry tongue but so good to taste.

Positioning herself in the middle of the floor she outstretched her arms and let her mind wander from thought to thought, memories, possibilities. They felt like trivial nothing as she laid here trapped. At least for the moment, nothing had happened and she hoped nothing will.

She closed her eyes and dreamt of the darkness and running, and a fierce blue eyed hunter that chased her and her rising lust in return.

Jess woke in the cell, hoping that whatever had happened was a dream but as the door opened and a masked seven foot man strode in and grabbed her by the arm her first instinct was to strike and she struggled not to panic and scream at the same time. He squeezed harder on her arm as he pulled her out and she lashed out with a kick. Another similarly masked man grabbed her other arm and walked her down the hall like a prisoner. She screamed and looked at the masked men. Their masks were adorned with black leather like hair and their bodies were painted in various reptile-like markings. Almost. It was their skin colour. Pushing that idea as stupid to the back of her mind before focusing on what they were wearing, or what they weren't wearing. They were dressed like natives of sort. Had she been kidnapped by a cult?

Jess was dragged to a room where she was chained to a post, her clothes stripped bare off her body. Screaming and looking around for help or an exit, she struggled with the captors again. They were impossibly tall. Who were they?

Soon more people were brought into the room and chained and tied in a similar fashion. All looking at each other with pleading eyes, as a machine from the ceiling lowered itself to the middle of the floor. As it did, it branded each person with a mark that was different from anything she had ever seen. The machine disappeared into the roof as each post raised itself onto its own platform and slowly made a line towards the door from which the captors had gone. One by one, a platform would go in and after a while, come out empty. Jess tried to see where the platform in front of her was going but was only greeted by darkness. Her turn would be next and she prayed that it would be ok.

She watched the other doors open as an empty platform pushed through and felt the platform beneath her lurch forwards before rolling towards the darkness. As it rolled forward into the darkness it came to a sudden stop and a single light beamed down upon her. The chains at her hands slowly pulled her hands up high overhead. The light heating down upon her started to make her sweat and anxious.

One of the captors walked towards her and slowly removed his mask. She gasped pulling as far back as she could as she looked upon the face of the Yautja guard. Sensing her fear, he moved closer to grab her face. Jess moved further back, her chains cutting as she kicked out again, striking his stomach and leg. She striked his knee harder and he lost his balance, stumbling back. Laughter, or what it sounded to be, surrounded the platform. There was more than one person or thing laughing at her. The guard rushed back to strike her in the face, his arm caught by another, hidden in the dark. The guard bowed to the entity in the dark and disappeared into the blackness.

Her saviour stepped into the light, taller then anyone she had ever seen. His frame was chiselled, strong and with very little clothing, left nothing to the imagination. Jess knew that this creature must have been some sort of warrior. His face was stern, but could not read the Yautja's face due to the way his mouth had mandibles. But she could see something in those eyes, those bright blue eyes. There was an ancient wisdom there as well as a burning, a passion.

Jess wasn't going to let him have any fun either and lashed out at him. He deflected her leg easily and moved in closer. Jess pushed and kneed and struggled to get him away from her, but to no avail, the years studying martial arts felt wasted.. Soon this male was pressed against her, stroking her head and smelling her hair. He moved in closer and smelt her shoulder. She shivered as one of his mandibles traced a gentle, but sharp line along her neck and shoulder. She was frightened and strangely aroused. He pulled back a little and traced a hand up the side of her body towards her chains. Undoing them and then gently picking her up, he turned and looked at her, cradled in his arms. There was something there in her eyes he could see, a passion and a yearning. She was now captured in an embrace stronger then the chains. She was entranced by this man-thing.

Jess trembled as she was led through another door, held in the arms of an alien male... One thought kept going through her mind. To get out...Jess rolled out of the male's arms unexpectedly running to the door. It felt awkward running naked, but she wanted to get out of here. This was unbelievable! Glancing back, the alien did not pursue her... only to be knocked on her back by another hidden in the dark. Jess hit the ground hard, struggling to get up, a dart hit her in the chest... Jess saw stars before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess awoke lying naked, her arms chained to the table. Looking around the cell it was empty. Rolling off the table, she looked at her clasps. Pulling her hands through them, they were not coming off... Jess kept trying and finally stopped when her wrists were red and glistening with her blood. Sitting down on the floor for a while, she sat in a daze trying to guess how many days she has been here... two days? Three days? Her stomach grumbled... it could even be a day... she thought about it more... she hadn't been awake long enough to register for a day.

The door slid open; one of the alien males came in... Naked. Jess cast a wary eye on him. What the fark? She knew where this could lead. There wasn't any other suggestions otherwise. She noticed his hand was behind his back... probably a knife... the knife or his dick... Jess wondered what it would be like to kill herself; to feel the cold kiss of the blade, to feel her life drain away. I can survive this. Looking back at the alien male, he stood in the corner still, the arm hidden behind his back. Jess got on her feet, ready for his attack, bracing herself for this heavy male's impact.

Jess stood for a moment waiting for the attack, but the male stood there silently. He must have sensed her change in mind and revealed what was being hidden from her view; it was a plate of food... or what looked like food... Her stomach grumbled in response. Jess slowly moved towards the plate, her stomach reminding her that she has not eaten. The alien stood still, watching her silently. Moving closer she reached out, watching the alien's face. _It's a trap… something is going to happen._

Jess reacted, kicking the plate out of the alien's hands. Striking him again in the stomach making him double over and collapsing on the floor. She searched him quickly looking for something to undo the clasps, hitting the alien every time he stirred. She did not want to face his wrath. _Come on! Where are the keys?_ He was nude, where on earth could he hide the keys? _Desperation… she thought…. I am so desperate I did not even think about him being nude and hiding keys. _Jess screamed with frustration. She was so angry; she struck out again at the unconscious alien.

Jess screamed again and the cell filled with gas, hissing angrily back at her. Jess held her breath as long as she could before she passed out again.

Jess awoke on the floor and struggled to get up. She felt like she had been hit by something large…. And she realized that the unconscious alien was still in her cell. Jess moved across the cell to the other side, and found food waiting for her on the table. Woofing it down, Jess ignored the bland taste. It was sustenance…. But there was nothing to drink. She moved to the door to see if there was a guard there or something, but the hall was empty. Not even the cries from other cellmates… _What happened to them?_

Looking back at the unconscious alien, she wondered why he was still out cold. She hadn't hit him anyway crucial that would have caused him to become unconscious. Jess sat back down again. She felt groggy still… how many days has it been going now?

Jess looked at the vents again and saw more gas coming through. Lying on the floor, it was cold. She sighed._ Here comes the dark again…._

Jess woke again freezing and found another meal waiting and this time there was fluids. Jess guzzled them both quickly and felt bowel movement. She needed to go…. _I suppose it's goingto the toilet in the corner for me…_ walking over to the corner, she went to squat when a bowl slid out silently from the wall. Jess guess it was an auto toilet sensor or something and quickly went to use it, then found it washed her privates as well. Jess smiled to herself, _I guess this cell isn't all bad_. Gentle breathing interrupted her thoughts and found the alien still sleeping. _What on earth is going on with him?_

Jess walked over next to the alien and touched his body, running her hand down his chest. She felt a rush of arousement course through her. Touching his face and mouth got her more excited. _This was getting weirder._ She ran her hand over and over his body feeling herself getting wet with anticipation. Her body felt alien to her, she never felt such a strong attraction before. She moved her face over his and watched his mouth for a moment… His mandibles slightly splayed open; Jess leaned in and gently licked inside his mouth, the feeling was rough and tingly… she kept going, her tongue going in deep, licking his mouth more and more, there was a feeling in her sex… it was hunger. She was starving… she could not stop, in a lust filled trance her mouth just kept licking inside his, deeper and deeper. She must stop….

Pulling herself away, she curled up next to him, his body warmth relaxing her, her gender going mad, her arousal evident from the wetness on her thighs. She wanted something. She had to resist. There was something going wrong here, but all she could think about was this big male next to her and she wanted to ride him.

Jess moved uneasily about, unable to sleep. She looked up into the ceiling and saw gas coming in again. At least she would sleep…..

It had been days of constant waking, eating and gassing. Jess could no longer tell that she had been here, but all she now knew was that there was a male in her cell and she desired to mate… constantly. Her will was breaking thin, and every day became a struggle to resist, but now it was too late. Gone where her thoughts of home, of freedom. Her mind a slave to her arousal; her morals slipping, her needs increasing.

Jess crammed the food into her mouth whilst eyeing the unmoving male. He was still there, unmoving. As soon as everything on the plate was in her stomach, Jess ran to the side of the alien. Crouching down beside him, she felt uncontrolled; uninhibited. She was so hungry. She needed to feed. She felt so raw and alive that the scent of this male was driving her insane. But Jess was going to feed now; she would be sated, her appetite no longer controlling her.

Starting off slowly, Jess started to again lick the inside of the alien's mouth, its honey enticing her again into her lust trance. Licking and sweeping her tongue inside his mouth before pulling away, licking her lips. She started to lick her way down slowly from his neck, tasting everything, savoring the texture complexities. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Jess swirled her tongue further his pectorals, running her teeth over his nipples, biting lightly; her desire increasing…. Jess felt herself in full arousal, so wet, she wanted to be filled. But she wanted to enjoy her meal.

Sucking hard at his nipples until they were fully erect, Jess worked her way down, sliding her tongue over his stomach muscle ridges, enjoying the way they dipped and curved on his body. The taste was sensational. Purring with the thought, she moved further down south to his waiting masculinity, standing proud, waiting to be sheathed. Jess moved down to face it, it was bigger than a man's, and thicker, but not much difference in the style. The size was going to be a problem, but Jess didn't feel that way, all she felt was the hunger in her sex and that there was a hole in her waiting to be filled.

Jess took his member in her hands and stroked it for a bit, watching it throb and harden more, the head glistening. Not waiting any longer, Jess put his sex into her mouth, gagging at first before sucking on him eagerly, she was ready now.

Hovering her gender over his erect penis, she waited a moment, feeling the penis twitch slightly at their barely touching sex. Her breathing was now deeper, she wanted him. Holding onto the male, she eased herself onto him, sliding down his rock hard shaft, her back arching with ecstasy… her eyes closed as she rocked with orgasm. He was big, she was hungry and it was just enough. No human male was ever going to be able to sate her again. Sitting on his manhood for a moment, Jess felt oblivious.

She started to rise slowly, moving up and down upon him, the wetness slathering over his loins, the sensation making her feel more alive than ever. She craved his penis now; forget eating or whatever, as long as she was ramming herself onto his thick manhood, she was in bliss. She was lost in the moment; the sensation of about to orgasm was rising. Her tongue was lolling out of her head, drooling over her breasts, she felt drug crazed. She pumped him harder, wanting to ride his stiffness forever. It was sooo good.

Jess did not hear the door open behind her, just as Jess was about to come, another alien male pulled her off the unconscious alien. Jess started to flail about….

"No….. I need it….. Please….." the alien male clasped her down onto the table, unable to move at all. More alien men came in and took the unconscious male away. "Noooo….. Please….. I need….." her words slurring, she felt so groggy. Another male walked in, it was the male from earlier, the one who smelt her shoulder…. She looked at him, wondering what was going to happen now, and when she was going to get some more alien male. The male rammed his tongue into Jess's mouth unexpectedly, Jess gagging slightly surprised. He started to lick his way down to her breasts, putting one into his mouth, sucking it eagerly, his teeth gently biting, Jess moaned… He was getting excited, his arousal chaffing at his pants.

Climbing onto the table above Jess, he pulled out his member and before she could see, sliding it into her gender gently but deeply. He arched and purred. He thrusted again and Jess moaned loudly…. He rammed harder and Jess moaned, her body arching to take more into herself…. The male found it harder to pull away…._Oh perfection… _He thrusted again, finding it difficult to think of otherwise, He started thrusting quicker, he could feel his own orgasm coming. He thrusted more, not wanting to stop… deeper... faster….. He stopped abruptly and pulled out, roaring with desire…. He will not be slave to his lusts. He walked away and looked back upon Jess, she was looking at him expectantly…. She was craving him too… _Was that her desires? Or was it the constant pheromones they had been pumping into her cell? _He slid two fingers into her, gently rubbing her, purring softly, to ease her frustration…

The alien male kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in the empty cell, still tied up. Jess still moaning with desire, not even noticing the vents releasing more gas into her cell. She was hungry and as soon as she got out, she would feed….


End file.
